Las Sirenitas
by saori serena kou
Summary: Este es una actividad del Grupo de Constelación Estelar, con motivo del día del niño.


Las Sirenitas.

En el fondo de los océanos había un precioso palacio en el cual vivía el Rey del mar Haruka, junto a su esposa la reina Michiru, de las cuales tuvieron siete hijas bellísimas sirenas. Las tres más jóvenes Amy, Mina y Serena además de ser la más hermosas, poseían las voces más maravillosas y celestiales. Cuando cantaban, todos los habitantes del fondo del mar acudían para escucharlas. Además de cantar, las tres sirenas, Amy, Mina, y sobre todo Serena soñaban con salir a la superficie para ver el cielo y conocer el mundo de los hombres, como lo relataban sus hermanas Rei, Lita, Hotaru y Setsuna. Pero sus padres siempre les decían asi:

Rey Haruka: Cuando mis pequeñas trillizas, cumplan los quinces años, tendrán permiso para ir a la superficie.

Serena: Gracias, padre.

Reina Michiru: Eso sí, no confíen, y nunca ayuden a los humanos.

Mina: ¿Por qué, madre?

Reina Michiru: El mundo de los humanos son muy crueles, y ellos no respetan el mundo de los mares.

Amy: Madre, no lo creo, pero prometemos no tener contacto con los humanos.

Rey Haruka: Muy bien.

Asi, pasaron los años, y finalmente llegaron el cumpleaños de las pequeñas sirenitas y el regalo más deseado habían ya llegado.

Las sirenitas Amy, Mina y Serena, por fin pudieron salir a respirar el aire, y ver el cielo, después de oir los consejos de sus padres.

Flash Back

Rey Haruka: Recuerden mis pequeñas Sirenas, que el mundo de arriba, no es el nuestro, solo podemos admirarlos.

Michiru: Somos hijos del mar, sean prudentes y no se acerquen a los hombres.

Las tres sirenas: está bien, padres, lo prometemos.

Fin Flas back.

Y las tres al emergerse del agua, las tres sirenitas Amy, Mina y Serena se quedaron boca abierta. Todo eran nuevos para ellas y todo era hermoso, fascinante, las sirenas eran felices.

Mina: que hermoso cielo.

Serena: y que criaturas tan extrañas son.

Amy: son pájaros Serena, pero esta bello este mundo.

Serena: Ah Amy mira que es esa cosa que se está acercando hacia nosotros.

Amy: creo que es un barco.

Mina: pues vamos a acercarnos.

Las sirenitas se acercaron y se pusieron a escuchar voces y pensaron en lo cuanto le gustaría hablar con ellos pero las tres sirenas miraron a su larga cola y comprendieron que eso era imposible. Continuaron mirando al barco y observaron que al bordo había una gran fiesta de aniversario. El capitán del barco junto a sus dos hermanos cumplía veinte años de edad.

Seiya: Tripulación, todos a celebrar.

Yaten: Así es, vamos a festejar.

Taiki: Convivamos.

Las tres sirenitas quedaron atónitas al ver a los tres jóvenes. Amy quedo fascinada con el chico más alto de cabellera larga de color café, Mina quedo maravillada con el chico de la cabellera plateada, y Serena con el chico de la cabellera negra. Los tres chicos se veían muy guapos, de porte real y sonreían felices. Las sirenitas sintieron una extraña sensación de alegría y sufrimiento a la vez. Algo que jamás habían sentido en sus corazones. La fiesta seguía hasta que repentinamente un viento fuerte agito las olas sacudiendo y posteriormente volcando el barco. Las sirenitas vieron como los jóvenes capitanes caían al mar. Nadaron las tres sirenas y pudieron socorrerlos, Mina al joven peli plateado, Amy al joven del cabello castaño y Serena al joven del cabello negro, hasta que los tuvieron en cada uno en sus brazos. Los jóvenes estaban inconscientes, pero las sirenas nadaron lo que pudieron para llevarlos a los tres hasta tierra. Depositaron los cuerpos de los jóvenes sobre la arena de la playa y estuvieron frotándolos sus manos intentándolos despertarlos.

Serena: por favor, respira, abre tus ojos.

Pero un murmullo de voces que se aproximaban las obligó a refugiarse en el mar. Desde el mar, vieron como los jóvenes recobraban cada uno el conocimiento y agradecían equivocadamente, a las jóvenes damas por haberlos salvado sus vidas.

Serena, Amy y Mina volvieron a la mansión y les contaron a sus hermanas todas sus experiencias. Después pasaron los días llorando cada una en sus respectivas habitaciones. Cada una se habían enamorado de cada príncipe, Mina del aquel chico de la cabellera plateada, Amy del chico de la caballera castaña, y Serena del chico de la cabellera negra. Pasaron los días y las tres sirenitas decidieron ir a la casa de las grandes hechiceras de los abismos, la hechicera Galaxia, Nehereina y Berlín. Querían deshacerse de sus colas de peces a cualquier precio. Las tres sirenas hicieron un trato, Mina, Amy y Serena, tendrían sus dos piernas, a cambio de regalarles sus hermosas voces a las hechiceras que les advirtieron:

Hechiceras: Si los hombres que aman, cada una, se casan con otras, sus cuerpos desaparecerán en el agua como la espuma de una ola.

Asintiendo las tres sirenas las condiciones de las hechiceras, bebieron la pócima mágica e inmediatamente perdieron el conocimiento. Cuando despertaron se encontraban tendidas en la arena de la playa, y a su lado estaban los tres jóvenes que intentaban a levantarse.

Yaten: Te llevare al Castillo, preciosa, te curare.

Taiki: ven, vamos al castillo, hermosa y te curare.

Seiya: ven, vamos bombón al castillo y te curare.

Durante los días siguientes, las sirenitas pasaron a vestirse como damas y cada una acompañaba a los príncipes en sus paseos. Eran invitadas a los bailes de la corte pero como ninguna podían hablar, no podían explicarles a los príncipes lo que había sucedido en la noche que los salvaron, y las chicas se daban cuenta de eso. Pero el destino les reservaba otra sorpresa.

Un día, avistaron un gran barco que se acercaba al puerto. El barco traía a tres desconocidas que enseguida llamaron la atención de los príncipes. Las sirenitas Amy, Mina y Serena, sintieron un agudo dolor en sus corazones y sintieron que perderían a sus príncipes para siempre.

Los príncipes quedaron prendados de las jóvenes desconocidas que no eran otra que las brujas disfrazadas, y al haberles robado sus voces los príncipes creyeron que eran sus salvadoras y se enamoraron de ellas.

El príncipe Seiya de la Hechicera Galaxia, Taiki de la Hechicera Nehereina y Yaten de la Hechicera Berlín, y les pidieron matrimonio, y para celebrarlo fueron invitados a hacer un gran viaje por el mar al día siguiente, acompañadas de las sirenitas. Al caer la noche, Serena, Amy y Mina recordaron el acuerdo que habían hecho con las Hechiceras, estaban dispuestas a sacrificarse sus vidas y a desaparecer en el mar, hasta que escucharon las llamadas de sus hermanas.

Rei: Serena

Lita: Amy

Hotaru: Mina

Setsuna: somos nosotras tus hermanas. Escuchen con atención, hay una forma de romper el hechizo, y recuperar sus voces que las brujas les han robado. Si besan a sus príncipes conseguirán que se enamoren de cada una y se romperá el encantamiento.

Rei: Dense prisa, hermanas. Ellos están hechizados, por las brujas.

Lita: Así es, nuestra madre, lo vio en su espejo.

Hotaru: ellos están enamorado de ustedes.

Y así, las chicas corrieron y corrieron hasta llegar al gran Salón, donde iba a comenzar la ceremonia de las bodas. Se lanzaron a los brazos de los príncipes, y los besaron, dejando a todos los invitados boquiabiertos. Y cada una después mencionó sus nombres.

Mina: Príncipe Yaten, mi nombre es Mina.

Yaten: Hermosa voz, Mina.

Amy: hola príncipe Taiki, mi nombre es Amy.

Taiki: hola, mi hermosa Amy.

Serena: hola, príncipe Seiya, mi nombre es Serena, y siempre seré para ti bombón.

Seiya: Que hermosa eres mi dulce bombón.

Las hechiceras iban a replicar.

Galaxia: no ellas son pero fue interrumpida.

Berlín: no puede ser ya no tenemos sus voces.

Las hechiceras recuperaron sus desagradables voces y aspectos y las sirenitas pudieron explicarles lo que había ocurrido realmente

Amy: príncipes, nosotras somos del reino de los mares.

Mina: somos princesas, y nosotras los rescatamos el día de la tormenta.

Serena: somos sirenas, y por amor nos convertimos en humanas.

En ese momento aparecen los reyes de los mares, el Rey Haruka y la Reina Michiru, y con su tridente y el espejo mandaron a encerrar a los calabozos de las profundidades marinas a las brujas, y los príncipes se disculparon con las sirenitas.

Yaten: perdóname mi diosa venus, mi preciosa Mina, yo iba a pedirte que te casaras conmigo, porque tu belleza del corazón me enamoró de ti, aunque no podías hablar.

Taiki: te pido perdón, mi hermosa musa, mi pequeña Amy, me enamore perdidamente de ti, y delante de tus padres, te pido en matrimonio, y que hagas mi mundo en la fantasía del amor.

Seiya: mi dulce bombón, yo te pido perdón, y cásate conmigo en este momento.

Las sirenitas vieron a sus padres y les dijeron.

Amy: padre, mis hermanas y yo, queremos ser felices.

Rey Haruka: entonces así será.

Reina Michiru: aquí están sus vestidos.

Esa misma tarde se celebraron las bodas entre las sirenitas y los príncipes, y todos cantaron para celebrar su amor.

Fin.


End file.
